Hectic Date Pt 1
by Sweet-Gala
Summary: Sonic promised to go on a date with Amy, but he already has plans. How will Sonic solve this matter?


It was a sunny morning and Sonic was taking his daily run through town.

"Ahhh, this is the life," Sonic thought to himself.

Just then he heard a voice.

"Sonic! Oh Sooonic!" said the voice.

Sonic stopped and turned around. It was his good friend Amy.

"Oh hey Amy," Sonic said, "Whatcha up to?"

"I just wanted to ask where you were planning on taking me this afternoon." Amy said.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"What? Did you forget already!" Amy snapped.

"Uh, can you clue me in?" Sonic grinned nervously.

"Remember when you making fun of me for mistaking Shadow and Silver for me?" You kept telling me I need to get my eyes checked! Then you made me cry!"

"Oh. Oh yea huh?"

"Then you said you'll make it up to me by taking me out somewhere today."

"I said that?"

"You sure did. So you better have something planned for me or you'll be talking to my good friend Piko!"

"Who's Piko?"

"My hammer you idiot!"

"Oh I knew that," Sonic gulped, "Don't worry Amy, I have something planned but it's a surprise!"

Amy's face lit up, "Really, Sonic? I can't wait! I gotta get ready. See ya later!"

As Amy skipped away, Sonic gave a sigh of relief.

"Phew, glad that's over with. But now I have to deal this dating thing. I already promised Tails I'd hang out with him today so I gotta think of something."

Just then he saw Shadow walking down the street. Sonic tried to get his attention by waving his arms around.

"Shadow, hey Shadow!" Sonic shouted as he ran towards his direction.

"Aww crap it's you," Shadow grunted to himself.

"Yo Shadow, lookin' good. Those quills are looking sharp!"

"What do you want hedgehog?"

"I was wondering if you could do me a tiny favor."

"This can't be good."

"Could you go on a date with Amy in my place please?" Sonic gave a nervous smile.

"I knew you were going to ask me something stupid. I don't have time for your relationship problems."

"Come on, do it for a friend!"

"I'm not your friend." He began to walk away.

"Please, I'm begging you!"

Suddenly Shadow stopped and gave small evil grin. Then he looked at Sonic.

"Okay Sonic, I'll help you but first you have to get on your knees and beg."

"What!"

"If you want me to help you then start begging!"

So Sonic got down on his knees, clasped his hands together and began to plead. "Please Shadow, please help me!"

"Now say 'Shadow is the greatest.'" Shadow smirked.

"Shadow is the greatest…" Sonic grumbled.

"Ahahahaha, okay now kiss my shoes!"

"What? Sonic kisses no one's shoes!" Sonic shouted.

"Then find someone else to help you."

"Wait, wait, fine!" Sonic proceeded to kiss Shadows shoes but then the foot rose up and kicked him in the face.

"Gaaaaah! What was that for! Sonic yelled in agony.

"Like I was actually going to let you kiss my feet. I just wanted to embarrass you." Shadow laughed.

"Grrrrr...Shadow…"

"Well you did what I told you so I'll help you. What do I need to do?"

"I'm glad you asked!"

Sonic grabbed Shadow's arm and dragged him to the nearest costume shop. He began to scourer the aisles for the item he was looking for. Meanwhile Shadow was leaning against a wall outside becoming irritated and impatient. Finally Sonic came out the store and showed Shadow the costume he bought.

"What… is THAT?" Shadow said with disgust.

"It's a Sonic costume and you're gonna wear it when you meet Amy for the date later on today."

"I can't be seen wearing that! It's…BLUE!"

"Oh the horror. A blue costume."

"Shut up. And what makes you think Amy will fall for this?"

"She thought white hedgehog with five spines on his forehead was me. A white hedgehog!"

"Whatchu have against white hedgehogs?"

"Seriously Shadow?"

"I'm joking. What I can't joke around?"

Sonic just stared at Shadow.

"Tsst, never mind." Shadow said, " So all I have to do is wear this stupid costume and go on a pretend date with Amy?"

"Yep." Sonic replied.

"Sounds simple enough. Where does the date take place?"

"At the Singring Café. Twelve o' clock."

"Okay."

"Well I gotta go call Amy and make the reservations. See ya!"

"Hey wait! One more thing. Why do you want me to do this anyways?"

"I made a promise to Tails I'd hang out with him today so I can't go on the date."

"Wow Sonic, standing a girl up? That's the stuff I'd expect from Scourge. This is a new low for you."

"Just shut up and go on the date. I can't help it if I already have plans."

"Whatever…"

"And don't forget to be nice or she'll find out you're not me!" Sonic yelled as he ran off.

Shadow turned around and pulled a phone out of his "pocket". "No one tells me what to do. I'll show you who you're dealing with Sonic."

He proceeded to dial a number on his phone.

"Hello, Mephiles? It's Shadow. Meet me at my place. I want to make a deal with you."


End file.
